


Sweet Moments Can Last Forever

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Being here with Sugawara is better than anything Daichi could have ever asked for. Here surrounded by each other's warmth and love. Daichi felt pain in his eyes. Tears. Threatening to fall. He watched as Sugawara's body shifted again, and he felt the ashen haired male's soft hand landed on his cheek. Sugawara's thumb rubbed the place under his eye, and he released shaky breathing.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Moments Can Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Small kisses littered across the other’s face. From Jess's (Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)) ValeKisses series

The room was quiet. As the two lay next to each other, troubles washing away as they shared a look. A look of equal affection, a look of equal love and appreciation. 

"You're beautiful," Daichi whispered softly. And at the moment he meant it. Nothing else mattered than the way light was shining down, illuminating Sugawara's face in a peaceful glow. His features un-disturbed. His eyes restful, and his body loose with comfort. Daichi fit his hand into the bow of Sugawara's side. Holding his body close to his for warmth. Sugawara smiles, his features crinkling happily, his body vibrating with a peaceful hum. 

"You're not too bad yourself," Sugawara says with a giggle. The skin of his eyes crinkles and Daichi watches how Sugawara's entire body vibrates with laughter. Feels the sensation under his fingertips. 

Being here with Sugawara is better than anything Daichi could have ever asked for. Here surrounded by each other's warmth and love. Daichi felt pain in his eyes. Tears. Threatening to fall. He watched as Sugawara's body shifted again, and he felt the ashen haired male's soft hand landed on his cheek. Sugawara's thumb rubbed the place under his eye, and he released shaky breathing. 

"What's wrong?" Sugawara asked. And Daichi shivered and felt a hot tear fall from his eye. 

"Nothing, I think I'm just happy right now, I don't ever want this moment to end," Daichi said, managing a smile. Sugawara smiles back at him brightly, letting a warmth fill them both at that moment. 

"I'm happy right now as well," Sugawara said. He seemed tongue-tied unable to say anything else at the moment. Watching Daichi's features steadily, seemingly studying his mood. 

Sugawara leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Daichi's forehead. He inhaled sharply, and Sugawara lowered to press a kiss against his eyebrow, and then softly on both of his eyelids watching and feeling them flutter under his touch. Sugawara pressed a kiss to each cheekbone, and then further back until he reached his ears. He kissed his chin, the tip of his nose and the bridge. Pressed a soft gentle kiss, under his eyes, where tears stood before. Sugawara littered his entire face with kisses. Filling Daichi with endless unconditional love, and Daichi knew no other people could give him. No other people could offer him the same amount of love. And comfort. 

Sugawara's love was evidently endless and strong, too powerful just for the both of them combined. They both gave their all to one another. Nothing meant more to them than each other.

The way Daichi's hand gripped harder into Sugawara's side after he began to pull away was evident enough. Evident in the way that, even though Sugawara just showered him with love Daichi could still take more. Accept more. And Daichi was able to love Sugawara with everything he had, and Sugawara was damn well able to do the same.


End file.
